Stay
by Alias-JoyLemmon
Summary: Song by Sugarland. When society doesn't allow for their love, and an affair is entered, how will Rose cope, when all she wants is for Scorpius to stay?


**"Stay"**

**I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall  
>And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call<br>It's just another call from home  
>And you'll get it and be gone<br>And I'll be crying**

I sit and sigh. You still sleep, as I know you will until the phonecall.

She always calls promptly at 5pm. She knows. She has always known.

But even so, I pray that today she won't call. That today she won't remember that her husband doesn't find her attractive.

But she will, like she always does.

Just another call from home, you'll say, and you'll be gone.

And I'll be here, in this too-big room at this too-expensive hotel, crying.

**And I'll be begging you, baby  
>Beg you not to leave<br>But I'll be left here waiting  
>With my Heart on my sleeve<br>Oh, for the next time we'll be here  
>Seems like a million years<br>And I think I'm dying**

And I'll beg you as always. I'll beg you not to leave.

But you will.

And I'll be left waiting, my broken still forever stitched on my sleeve.

The next time will never come quick enough. It could be millions of years for all you cared.

And during those times I swear I'm dying.

Because it's only near you that I'm alive.

**What do I have to do to make you see  
>She can't love you like me?<strong>

What do I have to do to make you see that, though she may be your wife, she doens't love you.

Not like I love you.

Not with the same passion, the same spirit.

**Why don't you stay  
>I'm down on my knees<br>I'm so tired of being lonely  
>Don't I give you what you need<br>When she calls you to go  
>There is one thing you should know<br>We don't have to live this way  
>Baby, why don't you stay<strong>

"Stay," I whisper into your ear, knowing you won't hear me. "I'm so tired of being lonely."

I could be on my knees, and you still wouldn't listen.

"Don't I give you what you need?"

But you are Scorpius Malfoy, and I'm just Rose.

You don't need much that I can give.

**You keep telling me, baby  
>There will come a time<br>When you will leave her arms  
>And forever be in mine<br>But I don't think that's the truth  
>And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting<br>It's too much pain to have to bear  
>To love a man you have to share<strong>

I reminisce over the words you have told me.

That there will come a time when it's only me in your arms. That there will be no more calls from home.

I glance at the clock – 4:30.

I know that no matter what you say, they will never be the truth.

I may be your mistress, but I'm still proud. I don't like being used, and I'm tired of waiting.

The pain is too much.

How do you deal with knowing that you have to share a man, who you love?

**Why don't you stay  
>I'm down on my knees<br>I'm so tired of being lonely  
>Don't I give you what you need<br>When she calls you to go  
>There is one thing you should know<br>We don't have to live this way  
>Baby, why don't you stay<strong>

"We don't have to live this. You could stay."

There is always that – you always have that choice.

You could choose to stay. So why don't you stay?

**I can't take it any longer  
>But my will is getting stronger<br>And I think I know just what I have to do  
>I can't waste another minute<br>After all that I've put in it  
>I've given you my best<br>Why does she get the best of you  
>So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine<strong>

I feel my anger rise as I watch you, sleeping there soundly.

I can't take it any longer. The hurt, the shame, the ignoring.

My will is strong enough now, that I don't have to waste another minute here.

Waste another moment of my life waiting for you decide once and for all.

I've given you my best for _years_, so why does she get the best of you?

Next time, well, there won't be a next time.

**Why don't you stay  
>I'm up off my knees<br>I'm so tired of being lonely  
>You can't give me what I need<br>When she begs you not to go  
>There is one thing you should know<br>I don't have to live this way  
>Baby, why don't you stay, yeah<strong>

_Scorpius awoke to an empty hotel room, a note lay on the pillow next to him._

_He picked it up gently._

Scorpius,_ it read._

I'm tired of this – tired of being lonely. You can't give me what I need, you never could. You could only fulfil something I thought I once wanted.

I'm not your whore anymore.

Next time when you're in bed with your wife and she's begging you to stay, just like I used to, remember that you don't have anywhere else to go.

You can stay with her.

I'm not living this way anymore.

Rose.

_Scorpius allowed himself a small smile. She had finally gone._

_He knew that what had been happening wasn't fair to her, but their delicate social situation hadn't allowed for their love._

_It seemed now that Rose's will hadn't allowed for their affair either._

_His phone rang._

"_Yes honey?"_

"_Home. Now." He understood. His wife had every reason to be short with him. She knew – she always knew._

_She would always be second choice._


End file.
